harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob (Hogwarts student)
|species = Human |gender = Male |family = *Father *Mother *Younger sibling |wand = *10", Maple, dragon heartstring *Unknown length, wood and core |loyalty = *Jacob's family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) *R (unwillingly, formerly) |theme = wizard }} Jacob (born c. 1955 - 1964) was a wizard who attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry circa the 1960s, 1970s or early 1980s. Biography Early life Jacob was born somewhere between 1955 and 1964, they grew up in a magical household and apparently resided alongside or in close proximity to Muggle dwellingsAs we see with the Weasleys, riding brooms outside school does not constitute a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if they lived near Muggles, then flying brooms might constitute a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which would be far worse.. He had one younger sibling. When his younger sibling was five or six years old, he and his younger sibling pretended to duel with Liquorice Wands. During their childhood, their parents worked together to teach their youngest child, as well as their older son Jacob, that they could not go around flaunting their magic. In particular, their mother was strict about the use of magic outside of school, refusing both of her children to ride a broomstick before they began attending school. Jacob convinced his younger sibling to steal Sickles from their mother's coat pockets. Hogwarts years At age eleven, he went to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley, and caused Mr Olivander's favourite inkpot to explode when trying out wands. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for an unknown period of time and was sorted into an unknown house. However, at some point during his later school career, Jacob began searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults, breaking all sorts of school rules and endangering the entire school in the process. At some point before he disappeared, he went to the Forbidden Forest and ran into a centaur named Torvus. He told Torvus of the Cursed Vaults and convinced him to help. Jacob wanted a Centaur's arrow for his search of the Cursed Vaults, but when Torvus refused, Jacob used magic to steal it from the camp. Although the exact consequences of his search are not widely known, his former peers and later students alike would discuss it long afterwards, chief among the many rumours being that he unleashed several curses upon the school, and even was cursed himself and that he eventually went mad. Ultimately, however, he was expelled from school. His expulsion was covered in the Daily Prophet. Disappearance Shortly thereafter, he ran away from home and had been missing ever since. It was widely believed that Jacob joined Lord Voldemort following his disappearance. Jacob became one of the most feared wizards in Knockturn Alley. When his younger sibling eventually attended Hogwarts, they ended up being sorted into the same house he was, and were haunted by his negative reputation. Even so, Jacob's sibling rejected the idea of Jacob having ever had anything to do with "He Who Must Not Be Named", maintaining that Jacob loved his family, and he loved Hogwarts, expressing naught but concern for his well-being. Duncan Ashe revealed that he took the blame for R. Found During the end of the 1988–1989 school year, when Jacob's sibling and their friends along with Rakepick entered the portrait vault and defeated the Hungarian Horntail inside, it is revealed that Rakepick entered this vault with Jacob and Peter Pettigrew (who ran out in fear of the dragon) and that Jacob opened a door with his Legilimency as it was the 'key' to the treasure inside. Rakepick had unwillingly left Jacob in there and used his sibling, who had his same talent for Legilimency, to open the door and use their friends to help along the way. Rakepick shows her true colours as she decided to kill them all and used the Cruciatus Curse on Merula, Jacob's sibling and their friends initially tried to disarm her, but a powerful Shield Charm she had cast over herself blocked their spells. Jacob's siblings however managed to subdue her with Garrotting Gas, causing her to choke, allowing them all to knock her out, although she managed to disapparate away afterwards. Jacob was found by his sibling in a portrait and they had an heartfelt and emotional reunion, with Jacob calling his younger sibling "Pip". He said that they must have come a long way to get him and apologised for his absence; His sibling's friends then entered and were equally shocked and surprised to see him. After telling him that Rakepick brought them into the vault, he became angry and informed them of Rakepick being "evil", and that he had to go and stop her before she could find the 'treasure' and give it to "R". His sibling tried to make him stay, as they had only just been reunited, and that together they could stop her, but Jacob told them that, because he was the one who caused all the mess, he should be the one to stop it. He told his sibling that they will meet again and told them to stay safe before leaving via Apparition. Physical appearance Jacob's head is shaved. He wore a brown coat, a grey vest over a red button down shirt, and a leather brown sash over his vest, with brown trousers and black boots. Personality and traits While known among students and staff at the school as a troublemaker (whose apparent disregard for school rules and the safety of those who dwelt at the school proved outright dangerous), there were indicators that suggested that there was more to him than the circulating rumours would suggest. For example, while a rebellious young man, he was still a clever and talented student, being one of Professor Flitwick's most gifted students prior to his expulsion, and is remembered fondly by the school's Head of Herbology, Professor Sprout, for being a kind and caring individual. This was later reinforced when Jacob's own younger sibling reacted with righteous anger over being confronted with even the possibility of Jacob ever having had anything to do with Lord Voldemort when Merula Snyde confronted them with the rumour claiming he worked for him. From what Jacob had shown after he was freed, he showed guilt and remorse for the mess he had started by tampering with the Cursed Vaults and lack of fear in pursuing Rakepick despite the warnings of his sibling, proving he was indeed a good-hearted man with a strong capability for remorse and desire to make up for his mistakes along with great courage. Jacob also returned the great concern of his sibling by refusing to bring them with him to pursue Rakepick. Magical abilities and skills * Charms: Professor Flitwick, the school's Charms Master, claimed Jacob had been one of his most gifted students, meaning he was very proficient with more or less all the charms that the curriculum had to offer up until his expulsion. His charm-work would have to be very sophisticated and strong indeed for him to be able to locate and deal with the Cursed Vaults. * Transfiguration: Jacob was proficient in transfiguration, as he was capable of transfiguring his notebook into the form of a black quill to keep other suspicious parties from seeing it's contents, a method of concealment that would later be duplicated by R when this individual began leaving messages to different residents of Hogwarts. He also noted he could untransfigure the white quill he and his sibling found but chose to give the honour to them. * Flying: In their very first lesson with Madam Hooch, one of the classmates of Jacob's sibling mentioned that they had heard he was a "fairly good flyer". His skill on a broomstick would have to be very impressive indeed, if this was the manner in which he entered and exited the Forbidden Forest to find one of the vaults and leave afterwards safely (a feat that was very notoriously difficult and required an impressive amount of control and even his little sibling, themselves a highly talented flyer, had to improve their abilities first before able to perform such a feat). * Herbology: Professor Sprout noted that Jacob had been among her favourite students, meaning he would have been rather gifted and skilful in this field. * Duelling: Jacob was an excellent duelist, as while he only held his own against his younger sibling, he later on noted he was holding back and could have defeated them had he wanted to. * Legilimency: Jacob was a natural born Legilimens, same as his younger sibling, thus meaning he had the magical talent of navigating and reading the minds of others. *'Apparition': Jacob was able to Apparate at will. Possessions *'Wand': Jacob purchased this wand at Ollivanders before he began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This wand is Maple with a Dragon heartstring. Jacob snapped his own wand in half to open the Vault of Fear. Relationships Family Jacob's sibling was his younger sibling. When he went missing, his sibling was upset and determined to find him. When the two reunited, they hugged. Duncan Ashe Duncan Ashe was his friend since their first year until the day he died. Torvus Patricia Rakepick Hogwarts staff Behind the scenes *Jacob is the older brother of the player's character in . The house he belongs to and his surname in the game are dependent on the ones chosen by the player for their character. *Jacob's appearance also varies depending on that of the player. His model is always the same, but his hair, skin and eye colour will match with the player's character. *The possible age difference between Jacob and his younger sibling is between 9 to 17 years. The later end is unlikely as his sibling would have been just born at the time of his disappearance and therefore would have little to no memories of Jacob. *In the Beta version of the game, there were scenes where Jacob's name was originally "William". It's unknown what the reason was for his name being changed for the final version of the game. It’s possible it was changed because of Bill Weasley's presence. Appearances * Notes and references es:Jacob (Estudiante de Hogwarts) fr:Jacob (élève de Poudlard) ru:Джейкоб pt:Jacob Category:20th century births Category:Hogwarts expellees Category:Jacob's family Category:Legilimens Category:Males Category:Missing individuals Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards